baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Numbers Nursery
Numbers Nursery is the thirteenth episode in the video Series It was released in 2003 it exposes babies to count 1 to 5 Trivia *On one of the bonus features, it uses the counting clips *In many ways, this is similar to Lizzy's letters *Some things in this video are on the Lizzy's book of numbers book *In Baby Macodnald, a familiar flower scene known as the bite of 04 was shown. Except Nathan was there and no one cared this is the only number based episode Characters *Lizzy The Tiger *Gregory The Foal *Dottie The Ladybug *Baby MacDonald The Bull Calf *Quacker The Duck *Pavlov The Dog *Oinky The Pig *Beethoven The Giraffe *The Immortal Duck *Betsy The Cow *Sudsy the Dog Segments Lizzy The Tiger Shows 1-5: Symphony 101, "Clock," 2nd Movement, Haydn Intro 1 Dancing Monkey Lizzy The Tiger Drives The Number Train And Stops At The 1 Station Gregory The Horse Floats Away Music Video About The Number 1: Trumpet Concerto in Eb, Finale, Haydn Walking 1 Gregory The Horse Eats A Flower But There's A Drug In The Flower and He is caught by a cow's moo and a herd of sheep and a sheep bleats loudly and gregory runs off Dotty The Ladybug Holds The Number 1 1 Drum 1 Hat 2 Dancing Monkey (Repeat) Lizzy The Tiger Drives The Number Train And Stops At The 2 Station Betsy The Cow And Her Clone Share 2 Apples 2 Lolipops 2 Pickles And 2 Gumdrops They Start To Hug Music Video About The Number 2: Symphony No. 5, 4th Movement, Schubert Walking 2 Quacker the Duck (Scarf Is Disappearing but with his Scarf Added in 2010) Plays With His Planes Gregory The Horse Arrives Quacker Doesn't Want To Share With Him But Gregory Gets His Soccer Balls And They Share: Dance of the Hours, Ponchielli 2 Oranges 2 Eyes Dotty The Ladybug Holds The Number 2 Lizzy Drives The Number Train And Stops At The 3 Station 3 Immortal Ducks Play Trumpets Drums And Flutes Music Video About The Number 3: Grand Valse, Op. 18, Chopin Walking 3 Lizzy The Tiger Builds A Snowman She Adds A Carrot Nose And Coal Eyes When She's Done 3 Claps Dancing Elephant Zebra And Hippopotamus Dotty The Ladybug Holds The Number 3 Lizzy The Tiger Gregory The Horse Dotty The Ladybug Do A Race: Trish-Trash Polka, Strauss II 3 Children The Immortal Duck Plays The Slide Whistle Lizzy Stops At The 4 Station Lizzy The Tiger Pavlov The Dog Macdonald The Bull Calf And Gregory The Foal stick out their tongues Beethoven The Giraffe is covered in spots 4 Rabbits 4 Roses Music Video About The Number 4: Piano Concerto in D, Hob. XVIII/11, Vivace, Haydn Walking 4 4 Frogs 4 Claps Dotty Holds The Number 4 4 Dancing Ladybugs Oinky The Pig and His Clones appear but the third pig is Gregory The Horse dressed like one Lizzy Stops At The 5 Station 5 Sudsys Fit Inside A Hula Hoop Wear Flowers Behind Their Ears Eat 5 Cookies Wear 5 Bibs And At 9:00 PM They Sleep In 5 Cribs Music Video About The Number 5: Marche Militaire, Schubert Walking 5 Macdonald The Cow Dings The Desk Bells 5 Fingers Dotty The Ladybug's Spots Are Counted Lizzy The Tiger Builds A Stack Of 5 Blocks But Gregory The Horse Knocks The Blocks Down: Symphony 94, "Surprise," 2nd Movement, Haydn Dotty Holds The Number 5 Lizzy The Tiger Shows The Numbers In Her Train The Immortal Duck Blows The Slide Whistle (Repeat) Music Video About Numbers: Symphony No. 100, "Military," Finale, Haydn Gregory The Horse Shows The Numbers But Accidentally Mixes Them Up Lizzy The Tiger Helps Him Unscramble The Numbers: Symphony No. 100, "Military," 2nd Movement, Haydn Credits: Radetzky March, Strauss I Deleted Scenes Bang a Drum Explosive Mailbox Fun Dosen't like kisses 5 Horns 4 Eggs Bake a Cake Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2003